


It's Always Gonna Be You | Robron

by lockedinmybody



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cheating, Coda, Domestic Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Honesty, Love, Love Confessions, Loyalty, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Spoilers, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: Rebecca makes another move on Robert, who decides to immediately come clean to Aaron. A conversation about love and loyalty ensues. [based on spoilers pics]Edit as of 16/11/2016: If you want to use this fic as a fix-it for the absolute clusterfuck that was yesterday's episode, feel free. Love to you all, and may we hope and pray the writers manage to dig themselves out of this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interpretation of what could happen based on spoilers pics, so feel free to skip this if you're not a fan of those. :)  
> Tell me what you think!
> 
>    
> Come find me on tumblr if you want! Prompts are welcome as well. :)  
> lockedinmybody.tumblr.com

"Get out. Right now."  
The words sounded as stern as he wanted them to be, but the blonde sitting next to him didn't seem to care. "I'm serious Rebecca. I want you gone. Now." Robert ground out.  
He looked at her, a controlled gaze and one corner of her mouth quirked up. Even though she was a big source of frustration at the moment, Robert knew this side of her was one of the things that had attracted him to her back in the day. Whenever things with Chrissie got slow, dull and a little _too_ domesticated for his taste, Rebecca was always there to stir things up a bit.  
"Fine. But I know you won't stay away too long." She nodded at him, then stood up and left the backroom.  
Robert exhaled, rubbing his hands down his jeans. He had never considered himself to be that good at relationships. Even with Chrissie, who wasn't the best at it either, he had always just sort of guessed what he was supposed to do whenever he mucked something up. Being with Aaron had taught Robert a lot, not just about relationships in general, but also how to be a better person. Aaron made everything better.  
There was one thing in that moment, he found too frightening to do. And because of that, he knew that was what he _had_ to do.

***

"Robert?" Aaron's voice sounded when he had just opened the door. "In the kitchen!" Robert called out.  
As Robert walked back to the couch, setting two steaming mugs on the coffee table, Aaron walked through. "Y'alright?" Robert offered after a few seconds.  
Aaron looked around the room. "Uh, yeah. Are you though? You're the one that needed to talk remember?" Robert had figured that being honest and open was the best way to go, and if he was going to get this out he had to do it quick. Judging by Aaron's reaction to a simple "Can we have a quick chat" text, he was doing the right thing.  
"Yeah, listen. I've gotta tell you something." Aaron slowly sank down on the sofa next to Robert, concern and worry evident on his face. "Okay, go on then."  
Robert took a sip of his brew and then put the mug back down. He kept his eyes on the drink; finding the words was hard enough and he could _feel_ Aaron's intense gaze on him. "Robert!" Aaron said after a few seconds.  
Robert knew the way he was acting was making Aaron even more nervous but he couldn't help it. His thoughts went back to the both of them, standing in the middle of the woods with a kicking and screaming Lachlan in the back of Aaron's car.  
Aaron had immediately confronted Robert about Rebecca, demanding to know their history. Talking to him about it had given Robert a gentle reminder that despite the fact that _he_ knows how he feels about Aaron, his boyfriend doesn't always see that the same way.

He remembered the disappointment he had felt, that they had to talk about _this_ when Robert was working his way to a proposal. Something he had felt nervous and even a little hesitant about in the first place. Not because he was unsure of his own feelings; he knew how he felt about Aaron. Anytime he saw him, or talked to him or made him smile was a conformation of that. But he was scared of how Aaron would react. He had worried not just about Aaron's response, but also about doing a proposal that he would like. He kept going over the schedule, over the choices he had made and the things he had planned but the moment Aaron had opened the boot of his car, the entire day had gone out the window.  
And after that... Well. What happened after that was something he tried not to think about too much. Robert downplayed the effects of the crash to anyone who asked how he was, the fact that almost seeing his fiancé die was the most intense pain he had ever felt was something he didn't mention to anyone. The first few days after the crash had been difficult.  
He'd wake in the morning, his clothes looking and smelling worn in and his back sore from sleeping on an uncomfortable chair. But he didn't think about any of that, because the moment he opened his eyes and saw Aaron peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed, monitors beeping in a steady rhythm, the only thing that went through his head was **you're alive. You're still here.**

"Rebecca kissed me again." He could feel the tension those words created. When he looked up at Aaron, Robert couldn't deny that seeing the tense set of his jaw and the angry flicker in his eyes made him feel protected. Aaron cared, he knew he did. "Please tell me this is a wind up." Aaron spoke carefully.  
"It's not, I wouldn't do that to you. She came round out of nowhere, insisting she wanted to talk about the next step in our plan." Robert sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Then she quickly brought the conversational topic back to you, telling me about how I'm not a very convincing gay and then she kissed me."  
Aaron looked down at his shoes. "And what did you do?"  
The question hung in the air, thick and heavy. Robert had hoped, that for once, he wouldn't have to defend himself on the topic of _did you cheat on me_.  
"Oh I don't know, _fiancé_ , I invited her over for dinner tonight. Obviously I pushed her away and told her to back off!" Robert spoke. As much as he tried to stay calm, he couldn't keep the venom out of his voice.  
"Don't start kicking off with me now." Aaron spat back. Robert stood up, throwing his hands in the air.  
"Well what do you want me to say Aaron! I didn't do anything to invite her to make a move on me, I sure as hell haven't done anything to make her think it would be successful but apparently none of that matters to her!" He shouted. 

He paced in the living room, Aaron's eyes following him intently. "And I would quite appreciate it if you could stop your mind from jumping to the conclusion that I had anything to do with this." Robert added quietly after a few seconds.  
"Robert, I didn't mean it like that..." Aaron started. "Well how did you mean it then?" Robert's exasperation was getting the better of him. "Because I can't live our life together if you're going to be constantly afraid that I'm off with someone else behind your back."  
Aaron looked up at that, eyes wide and curious. Robert was well aware he had done plenty of things in the past to make Aaron stop trusting him. 

"Do you remember when I kissed you in the pub, a few weeks ago?" Aaron's eyebrows crinkled in confusion at that. "Uhh, yeah." He replied slowly.  
"A few hours before that, Rebecca kissed me. At Chrissie's house, where Lachlan overheard us." Robert could see the hurt flash across Aaron's face. He knew that must have stung. Aaron turned his gaze towards the other end of the room.  
"Aaron, when she kissed me, I didn't feel anything." Robert waited a few seconds, then took Aaron's silence as a sign to carry on. "Her lips touched mine and nothing happened. When she moved away, I didn't want to pull her close." He waited again, until Aaron looked up at him.  
"And then I walk into the pub. And you're standing there, laughing and smiling and being adorable with Leo. Looking relaxed, and happy and wearing that green sweater that is two sizes too big but fits you perfectly." He paused again, as he saw a hint of a smile on Aaron's face.

"When I kissed you there, Aaron, I remembered that what I felt then, is what a kiss is supposed to feel like. When it feels overwhelming, and too close but also not close enough. When it still feels mindblowing, even though you've done it a thousand times already." Robert slowly took the steps back to the couch, and sat down next to Aaron. "Because it's out of love." When he looked at him, Aaron's face had softened and his eyes held something that Robert only ever saw when he shared something like this.  
"When Rebecca kissed me, I realised that you could kiss someone and _not feel anything_." Robert hesitantly reached for Aaron hand, clasping them together and placing them on his knee. "I wanted to be honest with you about it. And I know you still have doubts about my loyalty, otherwise you wouldn't have asked me this. But to me, that just shows that I need to tell you how I feel more often because I swear Aaron, I don't want her. And if you could know how I feel whenever I see you again after a long day of work, or how I look at you when I see you with Liv or how I sound when I'm talking about you to Vic, you wouldn't have those doubts anymore." Robert finished. 

Aaron looked at their hands, entangled. "Okay." He spoke quietly. If Robert didn't know any better, he would have thought Aaron sounded a little choked up.  
Robert raised his eyebrows at him. "Yeah?" Aaron took a deep breath and nodded.

"I do still wanna sort her out though." Robert huffed a laugh. "We'll take care of it, don't worry." He could hear the fondness in his own voice.  
Robert felt Aaron squeeze his hand, and he looked at him. "I love you." Aaron saying it first was a rarity, one that Robert made sure to cherish.  
"I love you too." Robert placed the side of his ring finger under Aaron's chin and pulled him close, bringing their lips together. He kissed him, slow and easy, without any rush.  
They pulled away, but stayed close enough so they could easily pick up where they left off.  
Robert stilled for a moment, relishing in the way his body felt warm and comfortable, the stirring in his stomach giving him the excitement Aaron had always given him.

"No one else will ever do, what you do to me."


End file.
